1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jitter removing circuits, clock averagers and other clock signal correction devices.
2. Description of Related Art
At present jitter is controlled by prevention rather than cure. By the use of good design technique the effects of factors such as current surges, temperature, EM interference etc, are minimised. However there are many instances where despite such measures jitter is introduced into the system via transmission, mechanical devices and the like. Clock recovery systems, which recover clock signals distorted by transmission usually incorporate a high quality crystal which is used as a reference and as a source if a clock pulse is missing.